zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Day of the Dead (2007 film)
' Day of the Dead' is the 2007 horror film remake of George A. Romero's classic zombie film of the same name, the third in the Living Dead series. The film was directed by Steve Miner and written by Jeffrey Reddick. Plot The movie takes place in Leadville, Colorado in the middle of May 2007. The town is being quarintined by the United States Army, which is led by Captain Rhodes (Ving Rhames). They've sealed off the town, because of an outbreak and most of all the residents need medical care. Along with Rhodes is Corporal Sarah Cross (Mena Suvari), and Privates Salazar (Nick Cannon) and Bud Crain (Stark Sands). During the roadblock, Sarah's family friends, Mr and Mrs Leitner angrily yell at Rhodes and his men, because their son Cody is sick the same way as Leadville's residents and needs medical care. Sarah calmly tells them to go to the nearest medical centre and they leave. Meanwhile, Sarah's younger brother Trevor (Michael Welch) and his girlfriend Nina (AnnaLynne McCord) are in an abandoned building with their best friend Kyle and his girlfriend, where each couple has romantic encounters. In the building, Trevor discovers a secret door which is already open. Before he enters, Nina comes out of the shadows and surprises him, making him forget about the door. Meanwhile, Kyle continues to make out with his girlfriend when blood unexpectedly gushes from his nose. As the four friends leave the building, Kyle's girlfriend storms off and walks home by herself. Trevor, Nina and Kyle, however drive back home to their respective parents' homes. As Kyle's girlfriend walks home, she is attacked and killed a zombie, who (offscreen) rips her apart and leaves behind a piece of flesh from her stomach featuring her tattoo. Meanwhile at the quarantine zone, Sarah decides to go and check on her (and Trevor's) mother, who has both the symptoms and disease as the residents. Bud, who has a secret crush on her, decides to accompany her. When they arrive, Bud waits in the humvee. Sarah then enters the house only to find Trevor and Nina making out on the sofa. After surprising them both, she goes upstairs to check on their mother. After seeing her in her current condition, she decides to take her to the hospital. Back downstairs, Sarah and Trevor (who both have a hostile relationship with each other) talk about Kyle, who has the disease. So Sarah orders her brother and Nina to look after her mother, until she and Bud come back from looking for Kyle. When Sarah and Bud arrive at Kyle's house, they discover the bodies of Kyle's parents, mauled and cannibalised on the floor, which petrify Bud. With no sign of Kyle, they return back to Sarah's house and pick up Trevor, Nina and their mother. When they all arrive at the hospital, Trevor goes off with Nina to see Nina's father, who's also in hospital like all of the other residents of the town and is suffering from the same disease. After a quick word with Salazar, Sarah is approached by Rhodes, who takes her to see Dr. Logan (Matt Rippy), a scientist who may have information regarding the symptoms. Meanwhile, Bud looks after Sarah's mother, talking to her about how a good person Sarah is and if she has a boyfriend. At that moment, she completely freezes. Shocked, Bud is about to ask for help, only to see that most of all the people in the hospital are in the same state as the mother is. Horrified, he runs off to get Sarah. Meanwhile, Nina (along with Trevor) visits her father in his hospital with her mother by his side. After talking to his daughter and Trevor about the disease, his symptoms completely evolve and he transforms into a zombie. He attempts to kill Nina and Trevor, but kills his wife instead by eating her alive. At that moment, Bud finds Sarah with Logan and tells what going on. Meanwhile outside the hospital, the residents of Leadville have all reanimated into zombies. Unlike the original film, the zombie possess super-human strength that allows them to run, jump long distances and wallcrawl. At a radio station owned by a DJ named Paul (Ian McNiece), the DJ and a soldier, who had been given orders by Rhodes to give info about the outbreak, witness the madness from a window. The soldier then sees the zombies drag a man into a nearby alley and follows them. Paul persuades him not to, but it's too late. The soldier is then killed by the zombies. Horrified, Paul hides back in the radio station. Also back at Kyle's house, police now finds Kyle's dead body with the bodies of his parents. Kyle then reanimates as a zombie and kills the three police officers. Back at the hospital, the people with the disease have already become zombies and savagely feast on other people's flesh. Trevor and Nina escape from Nina's zombified father, flee from the hospital and escape into the woods. Meanwhile, Sarah, Bud, Logan and Rhodes find themselves caught in the middle of the chaos. Rhodes then dispatches a few of zombies, but many come out and eat him alive and drag into a nearby medical room. Sarah, Bud and Logan then hide in a nearby storage room. Logan pushes Bud aside, dropping his car keys and almost killing him, but Sarah saves him and all three of them barricade themselves in the storage room. Meanwhile, after escaping through the woods, Trevor and Nina find refuge in the radio station, where they meet DJ Paul. They also find Mr and Mrs Leitner there too. When Nina asks about Cody, Mr Leitner furiously tells them that Cody is dead and blames Sarah whilst talking to Trevor. Paul and Mrs Leitner then begin to cough, to the point where Trevor and Nina become suspicious if someone's infected. Back at the hospital, Sarah and Bud decide to escape the hospital by using Rhodes' humvee. So they go off into the vents to find Rhodes' body, while Logan stays behind to make Molotov cocktails. Eventually, they both find Rhodes's body in the medical room he was in, with an eyeball dangling out and no legs. They then find Salazar, who was hiding in the room in a closet for cover. After taking Rhodes' keys and pistol, Sarah, Bud and Salazar go back in the air vents. At that moment, Rhodes animates and pursues them by grabbing onto Sarah's legs. As Bud and Salazar make their escape, Sarah is pursued by Rhodes and attack by zombies from down below. Before all hope is lost for her, Salazar comes to her rescue and takes her back to the storage room. As Bud shuts the door to the vents, Rhodes bites him on the hand, infected him. Sarah then puts bleach on his hand and its quite painful. Realizing the result, Salazar tries to kill him, but Sarah defends him and tells Salazar to back down. In the process, Salazar kills Rhodes. Back at the radio station, Trevor makes an emergency message via radio. Afterwards, he and Nina notices a tissue with a nose-bleed. Realizing that someone's already infected, the two hold Paul and Mr and Mrs Leitner at knifepoint. Paul then reanimates in a zombie and attacks, but Trevor kills him by sticking the knife in his head. Meanwhile at the hospital, Sarah, Bud, Salazar and Logan begin to escape the hospital. After Bud throws a chair out the window, the four flee and dispatch nearby zombies. After they kill them all, more zombies jump out of the hospital windows. While Sarah, Bud and Salazar flee to Rhodes' humvee, Logan escapes in his car, whilst sacrificing a half-eaten women to save himself. Sarah, Bud and Salazar then escape in the humvee, and drive to a nearby weapons shop. Sarah and Salazar leave Bud tied up in the humvee, in order to make sure he's isolated from them. Minutes later, after collecting the weapons they need, the two return to the humvee where they see that Bud is beginning to reanimate. Salazar then attempts to kill him again, but Sarah convinces him not to. They then hear Trevor's radio message and head to the radio station to rescue him and Nina. Back at the radio station, a infuriated Trevor witnesses his mother out the window and rushes off to let her in. Nina persuades him not to, but he refuses to listen. After opening the door, it's revealed that his mother has already turned into a zombie. She then attempts to kill her son and his girlfriend, only to be killed and run over by her daughter Sarah in the process. Sarah attempts to rekindle with her brother, but he's too devastated to come to terms. Nina then heads back upstairs to retrieve Mr and Mrs Leitner, only to see Mr Leitner's deceased corpse on the floor. It's then revealed that Mrs Leitner was responsible for the nose-bleed and has become a zombie. She then attacks Nina, but Trevor rescues and the couple work together to defeat her by pushing her out the window. She's then killed by Sarah and Salazar. During their escape in the humvee, Sarah discovers that Bud won't kill them because he's a vegetarian. But Salazar thinks otherwise, because Bud has a crush on Sarah. Soon, they come across the outpost seen at the beginning of the film. Sarah tries to look for help from her fellow troops, only to discover that they've all become zombies. After she, Trevor and Salazar dispatch a few of them, more zombified soldiers show up with guns and shoot at them, causing them to flee. After escaping the outpost, Trevor tells Sarah about the abandoned building where he, Nina and Kyle hung out, so they go there for shelter. On the way, they're attacked by Kyle, who has also become a zombie. This causes the humvee to drive into a tree and crash. After Sarah kills Kyle, the group is forced to travel to the abandoned building on foot. After arriving at the abandoned building, they barricade themselves. After that, they all hear more zombies. Bud freaks out and continuously screams, causing the zombies to attract his attention. The zombies then get inside the building and attack the group. Sarah, Salazar, Trevor and Nina then run off deeping into the building, while Bud is swarmed by some of the zombies. After escaping the zombies, the group finds the secret door that Trevor discovered earlier. After they go through it, they discover an underground facility owned by the US Government. They then find a room with lots of computers, which are deleting files of a top secret project. They then hear a loud noise, so Sarah and Salazar head off to investigate, and Trevor looks after Nina. Searching the halls, the two army members find Logan, who's hiding in a small room. Logan tells them that he's there for shelter, but they then discover that Logan is destroying evidence about Project Wildfire. Sarah, angry about her mother's death and her hometown being a slaughterhouse, demands Logan to tell her and Salazar what he knows, or else he'll be shot dead. So Logan reveals himself as one of a group of scientists researching bioweapons. He then claims that his group's research is nothing to do with the outbreak, but Trevor arrives and claims that it is. Back in the computer room, Sarah, Trevor, Nina and Salazar imprison Logan at gunpoint. They then all watch one of the most important top secret research videos that Logan was trying to delete. The video, which was made three days ago, features a recording made by Project Wildfire's director and Logan's longtime colleague, Dr. Engel (Pat Kilbane), who reveals the truth about a mutated virus he has within him during the recording. After this, he mutates into a zombie and escapes the bunker. It's revealed here that Engel was the zombie who killed Kyle's girlfriend earlier in the film. After the video finishes, Logan reveals the virus was designed to paralyse enemy troops by shutting down their neural systems from 6-7 hours, not realizing it would mutate. He then tells that many people in Leadville have a natural disease to specific viruses and once bitten, there's no protection. After this, the group hears a roaring voice and head outside the labs to investigate. When Sarah turns the lights on, Engel appears and charges the group. Sarah, Trevor and Salazar try to shoot and kill him, but no avail. Engel then escapes, so Sarah and Salazar head off to find him. Nina then threatens Logan about knowing all along about the virus. Despite his protests, she tries to shoot him (possibly blaming him for the deaths of her parents), but Trevor tells her not to because Logan's not worth it. Meanwhile, Engel, who's more intelligent than the other zombies, escapes into the air vents, causing Sarah and Salazar to miss him. Salazar is successful in killing another zombie who almost bites Sarah though. After failing to kill Engel, the group ventures deeper into the bunker to find missile silos that Salazar speaks of, but Engel appears from the air vents and stealthily kills Logan. After Logan's body is tossed out of the vents, more zombies are heard from up top and enter the bunker. Leaving Logan's corpse behind, the four find a hall full of separate hallways. They then decide to split in groups of two. Sarah and Salazar, and Trevor and Nina. Sarah and Salazar find the missile silos, but are ambushed by Engel and a group of zombies, that grab and kill Salazar, who requests Sarah to go. Rushing down a hallway and hearing Salazar scream in agony, Sarah is reunited and rescued by Trevor and Nina. In the room they're in, they find gas cylinders that can all be used as flamethrowers. Sarah decides to lure the group of zombies into the room, so that Trevor and Nina can burn them all. She eventually finds a huge group of zombies and gets their attention by whistling at them. Engel then jumps down behind her from the ceiling and attempts to bite her, but Bud, who has made down into the bunker, shoots Engel several times with a pistol. Engel then lets go of Sarah, then he and the other zombies kill and dismember Bud. Sarah then leads him and the zombies to the room where Trevor and Nina are hiding. After Nina opens the casters, Sarah hides under the canisters and Trevor fully turns them on, torching Engel and all the zombies, incinerating them and turning all into smoking piles of ashes. The three then leave the bunker at dawn and drive off using Logan's car. The movie ends with a surviving zombie jumping in front of the camera in screamer fashion. Bloody-disgusting.com states: }} According to Reddick, this film does not have any connection to Zack Snyder 2004 remake Dawn of the Dead. Reddick told ComingSoon.net: }} Cast and crew The film is being produced by Danny Dimbort, one of the producers of The Wicker Man and The Black Dahlia. Mena Suvari stars. Ving Rhames has been cast as Captain Rhodes, originally played by Joseph Pilato. According to IMDb, Christa Campbell, Matt Rippy, Vanessa Johansson, Linda Maralowe, Ian McNeice, Taylor Hoover and Hugh Skinner are attached. Zombies The zombies featured in this film are unlike any others. Though they act like the "Fast zombies" featured in Dawn of the Dead and the Infected in 28 Days Later, they are vastly different. The infection is the result of a man-made airborne virus, designed as a military weapon, but unintentionally released. The initial infection period involves the victim feeling flushed, and prone to nose bleeds. After a few hours, the infected freeze in place as the virus completely overwhelms their system. After this, the victims' bodies become covered in open sores, and they change into mad, ravenous ghouls. Unlike the Infected of previous films, these zombies are not just fast, but super-humanly agile; They are able to crawl on ceilings and jump great heights with no bother. For some reason, any contact with fire, however brief, results in their entire bodies being instantly destroyed. References External links * Day of the Dead at imdb.com * Interview with Jeffrey Riddick at ComingSoon.net * [http://www.upcominghorrormovies.com/movies/dayofthedead.php Day of the Dead] at UpcomingHorrorMovies.com * [http://www.nickwagnerphotography.com/tearsheets.html Behind the Scenes Photos] at [http://www.nickwagnerphotography.com Nick Wagner Photography] Category:Zombie films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Living Dead Category:Zombies Category:Horror Category:American films Category:America Category:Day Of The Dead Series